A Page From Their Love Story
by Cynbel84
Summary: A short little story on how love grows from the littlest things. A late night visit leads to the unexpected. Fluffy stuff. BlakexSun. More on inside.


**Something short and sweet. Okay with it being as is but wouldn't mind extending it. Maybe even make this a mini series type thing. Feel free to vote on that. New writer so getting my groove. Please read and review. Thanks for your time. =)**

Twilight was setting in and team rwby's room was empty save but one bookworm. She laid with slender legs outstretched, lamp light low as she indulged in one of her favorite books. The worn binding and dog eared pages alone showcased just how frequent it had been her quiet companion on lonely nights. Amber eyes began to droop as she turned to the next page, bold print words signaling the final chapter, when there was quiet rapping outside the window. Knowing only one person, er... whatever, that would be scaling the building instead of using the perfectly functioning dorm door, she rolled her eyes in exasperation while pushing off her bed.

"What do you want?" She asked through the still shut pane of glass.

"Seriously? You aren't even going to open it?" He had squatted on the window ledge without concern of the long drop below, tail swinging lightly above his head.

"I open this window and you will just come right in and I'll never get rid of you. Like every other time." The minute scowl was unnoticed by the tenacious boy.

"I'm bored. Neptune is out with Weiss and I have no one to talk to." He had dropped his head so he looked up with just pathetic blue eyes, a small pout on his lips.

"That totally won't work on me." Fisted hands sat on full hips as she stared at the childish monkey king who's bottom lip had begun to tremble. "Sun, give it up. And go away." Blake returned to her bed, book in hand, intent to ignore him.

It had been successful for all of five minutes before he had started pawing at the glass, fingers squeaking loudly as they streaked across the window. She was determined to block him out and opted for one of Yang's scarves to wrap over her sensitive feline ears to mute the irritating noise. It was only mildly helpful, the material being quite thin and her ears getting too warm and cramped. She removed it and looked to the window where the stubborn boy still crouched, face pressed against the glass, cheeks puffed out. To her chagrin, a ghost of a smile came to her lips, small giggle bubbling up. Worried she'd encourage him, she quickly schooled her features, clearing her throat and turning her head.

Deciding to try another tactic, he began a myriad of acrobatic feats on the narrow cement protruding outside the window. He tightrope walked the ledge one arm out in balance before inverting himself into a full hand stand. He held it for a moment before "accidentally" letting one hand slip over the side causing him to topple off his perch. Blake, who had been discreetly watching the show from a corner of her eye, bolted up and over to the window in a panic, flinging it open to poke out her head and search for the fallen faunus.

"Sun? Sun!? Where are you? Are you okay?" Concern brought little lines to crease her face, voice and chest tight. A pair of shoes followed by jean clad legs came vaulting into the window beside her head, bringing Sun to sit on the sill beside her. His mega watt smile made her want to knock his teeth loose, the urge to push him backward out the window was also strong. "You're a jerk." Her lined eyes bore into his, intent of bodily injury clear.

It did nothing to deter him.

"And you...were worried about me." His grin remained as he hopped fully into the room.

She turned to face him, ears twitching in irritation.

"Don't flatter yourself. I would have been the first person they questioned when they found your dead body on the ground outside my window. It was a matter of self preservation and avoidance of incarceration."

He paid no real attention to her as he began looking about the room. The team's taste had the décor looking quite eclectic and he mentally thanked the gods that his team went with the less is more approach. The girls were all very different people and it showed, not necessarily for the good either. He had made it to Blake's bookshelf when she finally had had enough. Picking up the nearest projectile, she launched it with all her might. Zwei's dog toy squeaked as it bounced off the back of his blonde head.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the abused spot.

"You come here, beg to come in, succeed in gaining entrance through a horrid trick, then go on to completely ignore me."

"Hmmm? I'm sorry. I was busy ignoring you." He was paging through a leather bound journal which Blake quickly snatched from his hands.

"Don't touch my stuff." She put the book back on its shelf right where it should be. She liked to alphabetize.

"Ok." Sun then proceeded to rummage through Yang's top dresser drawer, satin and lace, vividly colored undergarments flying over his head.

"Or anyone else's for that matter." She snagged the tangerine bra he had acquired and shoved it hastily back into its drawer along with all the other small, what she considered to be generously labeled, underwear that were strewn about. He simply walked over to her bed to lay down, stretching out fully, hands behinds his head. When she turned to face him, he patted the space beside him.

"I don't think so." Changing her trajectory, she moved to hop up on Ruby's bed.

"Aww. You're no fun." His mock pout was back in full force.

"You're irritating." She fluffed the pillow behind her head, leaned back and went back to her book. He was obviously not leaving and now that he was inside, he wasn't quite as annoying. Although, having a pair of eyes pointed at you was a bit distracting. Every time she brought her gaze up over the book, just over the top she could see blue ones staring right back. Maneuvering the book to her knees, she blocked everything out but the pages. Book blinders on, distractions dissipated, giving way to the fictional world that she held in her hands.

An hour had passed and Sun had dozed off waiting for Blake to acknowledge his fixed stare. In his attempt, his eyes had gone dry and tired and slowly gave in to a bit of a rest. Now fully rejuvenated, he pondered ways he could get her attention. Devious smirk in place, he set his plan in motion.

She could sense him moving, just barely an inch at a time, but still moving. He went from the bed, to the floor, and finally to the lower bunk where she could no longer track his movements. She strained her feline ears to listen for any indication what the troublemaker was up to without success. Several minutes passed without incident, so, figuring he had went back to sleep, she brought her eyes back to the pages in front of her.

'What was that?'

Blake's feline senses were tingling as she was almost ninety-nine percent sure something had just scurried across the floor. Staring over the edge of the bed she watched intently for a few moments. A stretch of time without any other sign of movement and she chalked it up to her imagination and returned to her book. A quick blur. This time along the nightstand.

'Hmmm.'

She hopped down from the bunk, steps silent as she approached the ornate piece of furniture. She scanned the shelving and behind it. No fuzzy creatures to be had. A quick flash to her left.

'There.'

Her eyes locked on as it disappeared under the bottom bunk where a sleeping Sun was laying. Dropping to all fours, she quickly followed. Her hands fished about, upper body wedged beneath the bed, back end sticking out and up. One cornflower eye cracked open, a impish smirk beneath it. Sun watched as her rump wiggled around, fully enjoying the view. It took every ounce of strength he had not to take advantage of her compromising position. But, the idea of missing a limb definitely helped curb the urge.

A muted growl emanated from her as her hunt remained unfruitful. Slowly backing out, she sat on her heels looking about the room for vermin. She looked up at Sun finding his eyes closed, body lax. Frustrated in coming up with empty paws, she returned to her reading perch. Once more she read until sleep tugged at the corners of her mind. Book dangling from relaxed hands, she had been just on the edge on consciousness when a furry blur shot across the blanket beneath her. Instinctually, she pounced grabbing for the fast moving fur ball only to receive a loud yelp as she sunk her teeth into it. Pulling on it, she caught resistance as Sun's body weight was on the other end. Her eyes grew large then narrowed.

"You're lucky I don't snap this thing off!" She bit out, yanking hard with each word, cacophony ringing out beneath her.

"Please, stop. I'm sorry." He held tight to the base of his tail trying to relieve some of the pain. "I was just playin' around."

"You play too much." She chucked the end of his tail over the side of the bed, Sun taking it up in his arms to smooth the fur into place.

"I'll be lucky if I can bend it tomorrow morning." He said, staring sullenly at his crooked appendage.

"Be happy it wasn't anything else of importance."

He winced at the implied threat, hands impulsively protecting his groin. Bringing himself up to stand on the edge of the bed, he peeked over the top bunk at the visibly irritated brunette. Her ears plastered to her head as his face came into view.

"I really am sorry." His tail drooped a little giving evidence to his remorse.

She gripped tight to her anger and ignored it.

"Maybe you shouldn't do things you need to apologize for in the first place." She replied angrily, face an inch from away from his. Backpedaling from the invasion, he blinked rapidly trying to understand the call for such hostility. Her expression never waivered as he stepped down and headed for the door.

"I'll leave you alone now. Night."

'Great. Big mean cat lady hurt the silly monkey's feelings. He looks so sad. And pathetic.'

Sighing, she closed her book before sliding down to the floor. His hand was on the knob when she grasped the tail of his shirt.

"I'm sorry I tugged your tail so hard." She looked at him out of the side of her eye, a small blush creeping up her neck. "And, you can stay, if you want. Just, let me read in peace, okay?"

His eyes lit up first before his entire face and within seconds he left her standing in the middle of the room as he dove into her bed.

"We've already been over thi-" She started.

"Will you read it to me?"

"What?" Her brows furrowed as she tried to figure out if he was serious or not.

"The book you're reading. Will you read it out loud to me?" There was sincerity in his eyes. His very, very beautiful blue eyes.

'Wait. What?'

She shook her head sending the thought with it.

"You'd probably find it boring." She said, making her way over to the bed, perching on the very edge of it far at the other end.

"I'm always willing to try something new." A smirk formed on his lips. Blake took the pillow nearest her and chucked it at him.

"Behave yourself or you're outta here." She threatened while opening to the first page. Sun pushed the over stuffed pillow to the side, moving over to her to peer over her shoulder. "And get back up over there." She shoved at his chest hoping to gain some space between them to no avail.

He looked down at her hands still flat against his chest then up to her face that was slowly growing tomato red a mere inch or two from his. She dropped her hands and her eyes, thoroughly embarrassed.

'That was new.'

He smiled like the cat who got the cream.

"Just wanted to see the pictures." He said innocently, eyes sparkling.

"There isn't any." She explained, getting her blush under control.

"What?" He took the book flipping through its pages, eyes growing wide in disbelief.

"That's boring." He added, giving the book back to her reaching hand.

"It's called using your imagination. Now sit back and be quiet."

Sun sank back into the pillow as he kicked off his shoes, face glowing in anticipation. Blake shook her head and smiled at his eagerness.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a beautiful princess." She began with her best narrator's voice.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." He exclaimed with a grin fit to split his face.

"Shh." She admonished.

"Sorry." He replied.

Dark brow arched, she cleared her throat and started again.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a beautiful princess. She had hair of gold sun-kissed skin and eyes so blue the skies had envied her. Her beauty had only been overshadowed by the size of her heart. She lead her people with courage and a gentle hand. They loved her deeply and cherished the realm she ruled, a safe haven for the weak and weary. The lands were also rich of soil and trade."...

Somewhere midway through the book, Blake had moved up beside Sun, back resting against a pillow, sharing it with his head. His tail flipped back and forth lazily to the cadence of her voice, eyes half lidded. She had never expected him to sit as long as he did, figuring he would get bored within the first chapter. It had been nearly thee hours and she was glad he hadn't left. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was enjoying herself. And maybe, just a little bit, his company. She read on into the early hours before sleep over took them both.


End file.
